


the wolfmen boy and his gaul brother

by cinnamobun, mutantrentboy



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Spartacus (2004), Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Simon/Kier will appear in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamobun/pseuds/cinnamobun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantrentboy/pseuds/mutantrentboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up to the end of Spartacus: Vengence, told in the POV of my original character Kristoff and mutantrentboy's rp muse Kieren (tumblr).</p><p>Liberated from their dominus, Kristoff and Kieren remain inseparable as the brothers of different mothers stay side-by-side, following Spartacus' company of freed slaves as they make their way towards Vesuvius with plans of finding themselves a new home away from Rome. The two young men have different ideas on what to do with their newfound freedom- Kristoff eager for vengeance, Kieren wanting nothing else than to return to his homeland and find his family. A story of friendship, trust, loyalty and growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutantrentboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantrentboy/gifts).



> This idea was brought up by myself and mutantrentboy after hours of skype convos of how things would be if our roleplay muses were to be in a Spartacus crossover au (I was more enthusiastic about this, Alex being dragged relentlessly lol). It mainly follows the original plot, focusing on Kristoff and Kieren, but the show's characters will make appearances since the boys looks up to them.
> 
> If you are interested, do read more about Kristoff and Kieren on our tumblrs neoncycles or ideservetheguilt (Alex's). :)

They’ve heard whispers of a rebellion being led by an ex-slave gladiator named Spartacus from the house of Batiatus. Only the slaves whisper of such stories, none dare to speak about it among the villa guards and around their dominus.

Kristoff had been eager to hear more of the rebellion. He would keep his ears open every time he goes to the markets with Kieren and the other slaves to fetch provisions and foods, and as weeks pass, more are speaking of the rebellion. How Spartacus and his rebels pillaged villa after villa, liberating slaves who in turn join his cause and steadily his followers grow. They speak of what a brave and great gladiator he was in the arena, and proved to be unstoppable slaying Romans in crossroads with the beautiful Mira, along with their brothers Agron, Crixius, and many more.

Kristoff tells to Kieren one night, how he hoped Spartacus would come upon the villa they are slaves to, and Kieren could only offer a sad smile to his friend, himself already losing faith in such a rescue after facing cruel torments a body slave faces daily since he was a mere child.

They’ve been kept slaves here for as long as they could remember. Old faces from their early years pass as the years go by, and they counted their years by the seasons. Winter was Kieren’s favorite, he loved the snow despite how he often fell sick to the cold and Kristoff would salvage every blanket and cloth they had for him. They were like brothers of different mothers, is what the older slaves say. Inseparable, Kristoff always protecting the frail Kieren from the guards’ cruel intentions, and Kieren who taught Kristoff of numbers and poetry he had learned from helping their dominus in his work.

Kristoff had a problem with his temper, always the one to lash out too quickly when things do not go his way, and many times he got into brawls with the other slaves and gladiators their dominus kept. None mercifully had the need to kill the youth, but would smack him around to teach his lesson in minding his mouth and attitude, especially in the company of Romans.

One evening, it got too far, and Kristoff was dragged away, profanities shouted on the top of his lungs into the basement of the villa, Kieren watching in fear for his friend.

It had been four days after was when the Rebel King came in the dead of night, sharpened swords silently slitting throats of the Romans who castrated the fellow slaves.

When the beautiful Mira removed the slave collar off Kieren’s neck, it was a feeling so different, he found his fingers rubbing the sore skin over and over. He remembers of Kristoff, and immediately told her of his friend who was dragged into the basements.

Agron, Nasir and Mira then follow the boy down the spiral stairs. The stronger gladiators helped Kieren pull open the heavy doors, immediately the stench of blood hitting their noses as they enter the foul room. Chains and rotting cells told enough of what the dominus had done in here, and they immediately searched for any survivors. Mira covered her nose at the overwhelming stench, disgust on her face.

“Kristoff!” Kieren’s voice echoes in the stifling room, and only a weak groan was the reply, Kristoff himself chained in the back of the basement, feet barely touching the ground. Kieren almost wept at the sight of his dear friend, lashes and cuts littered on the malnourished body, dirty with Gods-know-what upon the pale skin.

They brought him out with careful but quick hands.

The villa was now liberated, the freed slaves more than happily prepared bedrolls, medicine and food for their saviors, the Rebel King and his warriors would rest for a few nights here before they return to Lucius’ temple, and move on with their journey to Vesuvius.

Kieren had a hand in the kitchens, so he trusted Naevia to tend to Kristoff’s wounds. After finished preparing supper with the others, he quickly made his way to where Kristoff lay, still unconscious, among a few gladiators who had minor wounds.

He did not attend supper that night, awfully worried for his friend. He was broke out of his thoughts as one of the warriors, Nasir came into the room, politely with a small cough and a friendly smile. “I bring stew and bread for you, boy,” the Syrian man says, placing the bowl on a small table beside Kieren.

“Gratitude, but I’ve lost appetite,” Kieren said, warm hand on Kristoff’s cold one. “I worry for this idiot.”

“He will live to see another day,” Nasir offers. “What did he do to deserve such punishment, may I ask?” 

Kieren gave a small fond smile. “Striking a Roman Official for having his hands on me.”

“It was a gathering night held by dominus. It was often that Romans find interest in my peers- the majority of us are youths. Us being taken advantage of is not an unusual thing. And yet, anger fills Kristoff whoever touches me,”

“He is fond of you, then.” Nasir presumes, which Kieren shakes his head at. “Nay. We are not like that. Our fondness is mere brotherly love,” he smiles. “We are what you’d call, brothers of different mothers.”

Nasir smiles fondly at the concept, excusing himself politely out again. He did not notice how Kieren meekly broke a small piece of the bread to eat before he lays beside Kristoff, intending to share body heat.

The next morning, Kieren woke to Kristoff vomiting on the side of the bed.

Naevia comes in to check on the youth, finding pleased he is slowly regaining consciousness. Kieren fed Kristoff small spoons of stew and cups of water, and by afternoon the youth was awake and demands to be bathed.

“Cease your yammering and let me wipe you down!”

“I shall not be treated like a babe, Kieren, fuck off!”

“Must I remind you again that I was the only one who remembered you being down in the basements? Have some gratitude Kristoff, or I won’t bring any more food for you!”

And with that, Kristoff lies back down with a huff, letting his friend wipe his body down with a wet cloth.

“..so it is true that Spartacus came?”

“Aye, he did.”

“I shall join his cause and fight in the wars with him.”

“Not until you’ve fully healed!” Kieren sighs, slapping Kristoff.

“And what about you? Will you come with me?” Kristoff asks, with hope in his eyes for his brother.

Kieren pursed his lips at the question, rinsing the cloth in the water bowl. He had the look of doubt on his fair face. “I am not made for battles, Kristoff.”

“Then we shall train! You must have seen how Spartacus’ men fought?”

“I cannot entertain the notion of taking a life!” Kieren snaps. “We’ve seen it happen too often in this villa, I cannot bear to imagine killing. I’ve enough seen blood. I only wish for us to be free and find our families again.”

Kristoff made a small frown, but he understood what Kieren said. With a weak hand, he halted Kieren’s from wiping him down, sitting up slowly on the bed. “I find it impossible if our families still live.”

“Kristoff..”

“I saw Romans slay mine, Kieren. I have no one and nowhere to return to. Romans took everything from me. I have nothing left. But I wish to be by your side, as I hope to have you beside mine,” Kristoff said. “All that we have now is our freedom, and I intend to follow this rebellion and paint the earth with Roman blood.”

Kieren’s brows pinched with worry at his friend’s words. He knew how Kristoff harbored such spite towards their captors, and the bloodshed he yearns for. Kristoff was one to hold revenge.

“I..” Kieren began, but Naevia interrupted them.

“Forgive me if I was interrupting. I came to change your bandages,” she smiles to them kindly, and Kieren immediately stood from his seat beside the bed for her.

As Naevia did her work, Kieren sat quietly nearby, eyes watching absently. “Will Spartacus let me train with his rebels?” Kristoff asks.

“Aye, when you’ve healed better,” Naevia replies. “You will need more nourishment back on your bones, though.”

“I know how to wield the sword and spear. I hunt.” Kristoff persists, which made Kieren roll his eyes. “Tis true! I had always joined hunts for game in my old village,”

“If you prove so to Spartacus, I have a feeling he will take you in recruitment,” Naevia smiles, liking the fire in the boy. “Now let me deal with your wounds. We are to return to Lucius’ temple soon.” She finishes the bandaging with a look of content.


	2. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff proves himself a worthy hunter for the company.
> 
> Comments are appreciated <3

Spartacus has his gladiators train in the wide courtyard of the temple, under rain and sun. Their most recent battle proved the Romans anticipated for their attacks, thus they cannot spare a day without more training. 

As the men trained with swords, Kieren busied himself with tending to the other freed slaves, preparing food and basic needs. He looted plenty of coin and treasures to trade for provisions in the markets, which he went with Spartacus’ men under a hooded cloak. He was good with bartering, and every visit he brings back more than they usually profited.

Kristoff was still in healing, but he now managed to walk out of the rooms to observe the training grounds. He finds it hard to believe that the temple was once lavish with green grass and flowers, but now crumpled into the ground with Roman shits’ doing and the force of fierce gladiator training.

The bandages over his wounds felt like a stark embarrassment for him. His hands itched to pick up a sword and train, but even Spartacus himself told the youth to rest more. Kristoff held his tongue in respect for the Rebel King, and instead helps with what he could in the storage rooms or kitchens.

“I see you are getting better by the day,”

“Naevia!” Kristoff smiles to his healer. The beautiful dark-skinned woman was like an older sister to him and Kieren during their stay since liberation. “While my body heals, my hands lay restless.”

“It is for your own good to fully heal before beginning your training,” she chides gently. “Spartacus would not have it if your wounds reopen and risk infection.”

The youth pouts at the truth, crossing his legs upon the steps. “But may I join the next hunt? I track good,” he said.

“Perhaps we will let you join. These forests prove hard to hunt,” Spartacus suddenly comes up from behind, and Kristoff stood to attention. “As you see, our numbers grow quickly. We have more plans on freeing another shipment of slaves in the harbor, thus we need more provisions to feed hungry mouths.”

“Arm me with rope and spear, and I will bring you back bountiful games that could last a week, Spartacus. Hunting has been taught to me since I came into manhood, and I’ve proven many times to my family of my worthiness,” Kristoff says confidently.

The Rebel King looked over to the younger one’s bandages over his wounds, but with Naevia’s recent report, this Kristoff has been healing well, after much fussing from his brother. The Rebel King gave a smile of amusement, but nonetheless hands a spear suitable of Kristoff’s height to the once-slave.

“Take as many men as you wish with you, we cannot say if Romans will linger in these woods for our sanctuary.”

Kristoff grins and goes off his way to find Kieren, who tended to making bread in the temple’s kitchens with a few other women. At the sight of his friend’s gleeful face and spear in hand, Kieren knew Kristoff was about to be off for a promised hunt.

“Before you go, I have something you might want,” the boy pulls the other by his arm quickly into the room they shared. “Do tell me ‘tis more than a kiss upon lips, brother,” Kristoff smirks, which earns him a hard smack on his arm out of annoyance.

Kieren digs into a trunk of items he had managed to salvage from the villa they were kept in once, pulling out a coat of grey fur, which was very familiar to Kristoff once in his life. “I found the fur which you came with when you were brought to the villa years back.”

Kristoff’s cheeky expression fell into one of nostalgia as he drops the spear he held to take the offered fur, soft and warm in his pale hands. “I thought dominus had this sold in the markets,”

“He didn’t. I found it kept in the storage. I remembered how you fought when they took it away from you before,” Kieren gave a small smile, watching his friend drape the fur around his shoulders with a look of awe on his face.

“Kieren.. Gratitude, brother,” Kristoff said as he pulls the other into a tight hug, Kieren giving a small chuckle.

“Now go hunt in your kin’s fur once again, and return safely with fresh game for all,”

-

“Pray tell, where did the boy gain such furs upon his back?” Naevia asks curiously to Crixus who stood by as he rests from training with cup of water in hands. Ever since they had saved her from the mines, Naevia made herself an oath to never leave her beloved’s side again.

The Gaul turns eyes from watching the slaves train to said boy who now stood by gates with two other men who had volunteered to hunt with him, now discussing with Spartacus matters of the land.

“Perhaps he had taken it from his dominus’ villa,” Crixus said, until Agron appears beside them with his own cup in hand, shaking his head.

“Looks like young Kristoff hails from the far reaches of the North of the Rhine. That wolf pelt, it is familiar to my mind,” he said. “One of your clan men, Agron?” Naevia asks.

“No, but of the Northern Wolf Men. They are a tribe of people who hunt with wolves in their mountains. They often come from their hills to my village to trade furs and rare herbs, and with them wolves by their side. Elders of my people say they are almost alike as the beasts themselves when in fight, and they could withstand such cold climates and use the mountains to their advantage when enemies come,” Agron explains, and Naevia nods in interested wonder.

“Another of yours, we find in our company. I can only hope he does not bring back a pack of hungry wolves into this temple and sees us as fucking dinner,” Crixus snorts before draining his cup and steps down to the field to resume training. Agron then glares at Crixus, which only made Naevia chuckle in amusement.

But Agron did not lie when he said they are alike the beasts they wear and stand beside. Donar and the other slave accompanying the hunt watches the boy’s method of hunting with curiosity, as Kristoff feels the ground, kneels still as a tree bark watching the distance, and smells the dirt like a hungry animal would before bounds off to a certain direction on light and nimble feet.

They were sent by Spartacus mainly to watch the boy, making sure he would not run off by himself or fall prey to Romans. “I have never seen a hunt like this before,” the slave comments which Donar then shushes him as Kristoff raises a hand for them to halt in their steps. In a short distance away, a doe was grazing upon grass, blissfully unaware of it being watched.

Kristoff then swiftly and quietly steps a few feet closer, and with all his strength, aims and throws the spear in a dangerously accurate aim into the doe’s neck, rendering the prey in a panic and fall upon its hooves in a few fruitless steps in attempt to escape.

The three hunters hurries to where the doe had fallen, Kristoff making it a quick job of slicing the doe’s neck wider to drain it of its blood. “There is a boar roaming the land just a few minutes ago, should I also hunt for it, if this doe proves not enough to fill everyone’s mouths?” he asks, which Donar looks to the other slave with a raised brow at the boy’s excited voice.

“If you could catch it before the sun dips, I say yes,” Donar challenges then, which Kristoff grins in reply and grabs his spear again. “Follow the boy and back to the temple. I’ll take this one back,” he tells the other slave, who nods and follows the boy’s quick steps as Donar moves to carry the doe back.

And before the sun dips, Kristoff and the slave return with wide grins on their faces, their presence welcomed by cheering slaves at the sight of the fat boar carried. “Tonight we shall feast!”

As the doe and boar were left in trusted hands to be cooked, Kristoff goes off to find Kieren, shrugging off his wolf pelt with a sigh as the cool air hit his sweating skin. “You are back, alive and well!” Kieren grins at the sight of his friend, words making Kristoff laugh.

“Perhaps now I deserve the kiss I’ve waited for a long time, brother!” he moves in to hug Kieren, who yelped and struggled in Kristoff’s strong arms at the feeling of sweaty and dirty skin. “Release me, you are filthy of the hunt!” Kieren pushed at him half heartedly, but truly glad that his brother had returned safe and without harm.

That night, Spartacus gave a toast to Kristoff’s successful hunt; the meat proving will feed them for the next few days. After the feast, Kristoff and Kieren fell asleep with full stomachs side-by-side, cloaked under Kristoff’s furs.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, news of a ship bringing in more slaves from Germanic lands came and Spartacus plans to free them. Kristoff wanted to go, but Kieren begged him not to, and the Rebel King told him this attack is will be difficult and he only needed those who truly had experience from the ludus they came from.

“Stay in the temple and see everyone safely protected from Roman shits and bandits that dare come across. I promise you, we shall bring back our people as freed men.” Agron tells Kristoff in their language, which made the boy’s eyes wet with the familiar twist of words that felt like home to him. 

They went in the night under their disguises, and returned in the late morning. Kristoff ran through the temple halls to see the view of new faces yet hearing the familiar tongue of his people.

Kieren had never seen Kristoff this happy since.

They feasted that night, watching as the people of East of the Rhine celebrated their freedom by play-fights and singing drunkenly into the night. Kristoff stood by them, smaller than the larger men yet treated equally as they see the fur he wore on his back. The elder ones then entertained him with tales of his own people, of most recent news of what happened to his tribe.

That night, Kristoff finds out that when the Romans came plundering their lands, the Wolfsmen fought with all their might for days, and the women and children fled deeper into the mountains a day too late. This was how Kristoff was taken, he remembers now. The tribe had lost so much, but found sanctuary in villages deeper in the mountains where the Romans could not find, and slowly regrew their people again as the years pass by.

Kristoff knew his family did not survive the raid, eyes casted down onto the ground as he held back tears. The elder men and women around him could only stroke his hair and pat his back in sympathy. They had all lost so much to the hands of the Romans.

Kieren whisks him away from the celebration before too much wine is consumed, Kristoff going with him away willingly.

“I will not see you fall into the hands of Roman fucks again, Kieren,” he whispers under the dim candle lit room they shared. “I will kill a hundred Romans for my family, and a thousand more for the lives they ruined. And a million more for myself, because I cannot imagine my thirst for their blood split will ever be satiated,”

Kieren hushes his brother as Kristoff silently cries into his shoulder that night, humming a gentle song to soothe the sadness coming over them both. He was frightened for Kristoff and what the future holds for them both. Will they ever find solace from Roman lands? Will they ever find a place where they could call their home? Will everyone survive future battles, and will Rome truly fall under Spartacus’ heel? He could not say, but the notion was tempting to believe in.

 

Morning greeted them with surprise: the Germanic people apparently are in dispute with Spartacus’ men from events the night before. As Kristoff and Kieren steps out of their room to join the morning duties, they were suddenly pulled between sides, Kristoff with his people, and Kieren behind Naevia and Nasir. The frail young man had confusion all over his face, eyes watching the elders as they watch each other like hounds upon prey.

Kristoff barely gotten a chance to be beside Kieren again for that day as tensions ran high, the woman Saxa pulling him back every time he tries to sneak off.

As Kieren prepared to visit the nearest village for the markets, Kristoff drapes his wolf pelt around him; the others of the Rhine watching with disgust clear on their faces as the Wolfmen Boy gave up his pelt so easily for a Gaul. “Kristoff, I can’t,” Kieren pleaded, eyes on the crowd’s attention on them both, but the Germanic shook his head.

“It will help with your disguise to fool the merchants thinking you are one of them, instead of wearing common robes like a slave. Bring back good trades,” Kristoff smiles, and Spartacus’ men calls for Kieren to be on their way. Kieren leaves with uneasy heart, but ties the pelt around his shoulders tighter.

Kristoff devotes himself to training with bow and arrow beside Mira’s consult, managing to catch a few hares for hunt. 

Later than afternoon, Kristoff gathers with the slaves as Gannicus announces Agron returns with a wagon, which Spartacus then explains it carries what they needed. “Weapons?” Kristoff questions to Oenomaeus, who shook his head with a secret smile in reply.

Kieren returns from the markets with baskets of medicine and dried fruits to find everyone with cups in hands, passing jugs of wine and food around as they chattered in drunken excitement. Kristoff stumbles towards his friend, for once not stopped by any of his own people. “Share a cup with me, brother!”

“Kristoff, is there good news?” Kieren asks, hands on Kristoff’s shoulders to steady the young man. “Nay, but Spartacus- he is a smart one, that man,” he replies with a grin, dragging Kieren along into the temple for refreshments.

As Spartacus announces they will have game, the slaves cheer when names are called for contest. Kristoff sits upon temple steps with Kieren and watches as the gladiators fight in play, moods cheered and previous tension peeling away with every match held. Mira and Saxa’s victory drew Kieren in awe, taking note of how the women used their quick and light feet to their advantage in taking down a larger man. “Perhaps they will teach you how to fight,” Kristoff grins to him, pouring more wine in their cups.

With the last match had won by Gannicus and Oenomaeus, the freed slaves continue on their celebration in drink and food into the evening.

They whisper of their dreams to each other, the old memories of their homeland far away from Italy and the glimpses of childhood they once had, and falling asleep, sated with wine and food. As Mira came across their room to head for the kitchens, what she saw were two children blissfully asleep as though the horrors of slavery had never touched them.

 

They did not greet the morning with smiles upon their faces as Glaber attacked the temple dead in the night.

Kieren was jerked awake by panicked screams and heavy footfalls. He scrambles off the bed and out of the room to the main halls leading outside the temple, warriors brushing past him as the others ran for the escape route through the tunnels lead by Naevia and Nasir.

He sees Kristoff fighting with the warriors, striking down any Roman that dare come forward. He moves to grab a forgotten knife on a table as a Roman strikes one of Spartacus’ men down, bodily shoving the soldier down and stabs him in the throat ending the Roman’s life.

Blood spilt onto his skin and soon Spartacus, telling him to retreat into the tunnels, pulled him away. Kieren was in a daze as he ran towards the route with Kristoff behind him, both boys robbed of breath as they climbed the rocky slopes of Vesuvius.

“Kristoff,” Kieren gasps, collapsing on hard ground. He hisses as he brings his foot forward, the ankle with a purple bruise on the skin. He had twisted it while on the panicked climb. Kristoff took one glance and knew his brother needed help if they were to continue on their escape, but he hears how they are all now stranded upon mountain side as Glaber’s soldiers make camp in the temple and a few feet below from where they rested. They had to keep quiet.

Kristoff removes his pelt to wrap around Kieren’s shoulders as the other shivered at the strong winds. “Rest while I go hear what the next move will be,” Kristoff gives him a reassuring smile, and Kieren nods and gently massages his throbbing ankle.

As the night went on, they were thirsty and hungry for food. Many say they should go down the mountain and search for sustenance but Spartacus forbids it for the dangers lurking, and how many of them are without weapons.

And the careless, attempted ambush on Glaber’s men ending on more lives lost, including Mira’s, only broke more hearts, and Kieren wept tears for her as he receives news of her death. 

“A man is never too weak or too wounded to fight if the cause is greater than his own life,” Oenomaeus’ words echoes among their company as Spartacus speaks of heading to the Southern paths of Vesuvius. His words, along with the Bringer of Rain’s sparks a flame in their hearts, a flame of hope that they will see victory in near future.

As the Syrian, Ashur, came upon their company, bearing a threat from Glaber and more ill words, Crixus demands his death and Naevia picks up sword to fight the betraying Syrian. The freed men and women gather and shouted words of encouragement to Naevia as her sword clashed with Ashur’s. The moment when he held his sword against her neck, Kieren had to turn away as she sobbed in fear, Crixus standing by cautious for his lover, but Naevia proved stronger, slicing the man’s leg and groin with deadly accuracy and moves in for the ultimate kill.

Kieren and Kristoff quickly embraced her after her lover and the company’s medicus tended to her, their love for her growing at every moment she proved stronger after the horrifying experiences she had in the mines. They saw her more than a sister, but like a mother figure, now that Mira is gone.

As Spartacus breaks new plan, Kieren pulls Kristoff away as the others began collecting and binding strong vines for their next ambush upon Glaber’s camp.

“Please don’t go,” Kieren begs, holding Kristoff by the hands tightly. But the Germanic boy shook his head solemnly, though his eyes burned with fire in them. “I must, Kieren. I must help them in this attack. And you stay behind, with the rest who are unfit to fight, and I will see you live,” he said.

Kieren bit his lip and sighed heavily, moving to unclasp the pelt around his shoulders. “No matter what words I’ve spoken, it will never change your stubborn mind.” He drapes the pelt around Kristoff’s shoulder, pulling the head of the wolf over to cover his head under the soft fur. With how Kristoff is knelt down, one would almost see him as a real wolf beside Kieren.

“Can you promise me you’ll return to me alive?”

Kristoff grins to him cheekily, brows pinched as he held back tears at the question. “If you promise me that kiss, brother.”


End file.
